Glasses
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Ike needs reading glasses. Link is turned on by them. IkexLink


Glasses.

Ike needed them to read. For whatever reason he was no longer able to focus on nearby objects as clear as he used to, which meant his reading glasses came in handy when reading or doing paperwork.

He had developed slight presbyopia a few years back, and instead of using some tricks to get around it, he immediately went and got his eyes checked for reading glasses so the condition wouldn't worsen as he got even older, like when he eventually reached his forties, which was just a tad over ten years away.

Ike continued to read his book, one of his students had recommended it to him the day before, so Ike went to the library early the next morning, which was a Saturday, and found himself immersed in it. He wasn't one to like magical stories or anything, but it'd been a while since he felt like a child again, so the story was probably just what he needed.

But his roommate, on the other hand, needed something much more different. He and the blue-haired man had just moved in together about five months previous, Ike needing a place to stay and he needing someone to help with rent. Ever since the strong, very handsome English teacher moved in with him he'd had urges.

The things he'd do to that man…

And those damn glasses made them worse! Link had never seen Ike with them the whole time they'd been living together, and it was a damn shame. They sat in silence in the living room, Ike halfway through the thick book, Link just sitting there trying to actually concentrate on his laptop. He had a report for work due soon, but his roommate was sitting in the same room, looking just so _sexy!_

_God dammit… I just had to get a fiery hot roommate… Jesus… The things I'd do to him… I wonder what he'd do to me…_

Link began to giggle at his silly thoughts, pulling Ike out of his book, "Are you okay, Link?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just a stupid, random thought is all."

Ike briefly smiled before going back to his book. His roommate was so adorable.

Link inwardly sighed and excused himself from the room for a moment. He sat on the balcony, opening his cigarettes and lighting one. He knew it was a bad habit, but he loved it. It was a habit he picked up from his older brother before he lost his life in the war, and he hadn't been able to shake it. He knew Dave would have killed him if he knew Link had started the bad habit, but there wasn't much a dead man could do.

Link was cutting back. But only because Ike had come to Link about his concerns one night.

_"Hey Link," Ike sat down on the couch next to his new roomie._

_"Hey. What's up?" Link was fresh from the balcony, the stench of cigarettes still on him._

_"You know, smoking is really bad for your health."_

_"I know… But I'm addicted. It's really hard to get rid of a bad habit, Ike."_

_"I see. Well, I'm going to assume there's a reason you started smoking, right?"_

_"Yeah…" Dammit, his roommate was an analyst!_

_"Seems personal. I won't go any further, but you should consider quitting. If you need help, just ask me. I'm here for ya, roomie." He flashed a half smile before retiring to his bedroom._

Link smiled. That was maybe a month after Ike moved in, and already he showed obvious signs of caring. He eventually went to Ike for help, and as of that moment Link was on his very last pack of cigarettes. He'd already begun a new, far more healthy—or was it?—addiction.

Ike.

And now with his reading glasses, of course.

That man was just perfect. Strong, handsome, smart, funny, kind… But very unique. Just look at his hair! Messy indigo locks that Link was so tempted to run his fingers through, so allured to gently pull on it with Ike's large frame pinning him down—

No, this addiction was not healthy.

But damn did he love it.

He finished the death stick and tossed it in the ashtray, walking back inside and sitting down on the couch once more.

After maybe three minutes of silence, Ike's deep voice scared Link.

"How many do you have left?"

The blond jumped. He had finally got concentrated on his report!

"Uh… What?"

"Cigarettes. How many are left?"

"Two."

Ike listened to the response, nodding once and returning to the thick book. He was almost done already!

Link sighed. So much for doing that report…

Now, just wait until Ike finished that book… Then he'd be his.

Not even twenty minutes later the bluenet finished the book, setting it down and smiling. That was actually a very good book! Good thing he picked up the sequel!

Link looked up the very second his roommate picked up the next one, "The hell is that?"

"The sequel."

Oh _hell_ no!

Before Ike could register anything, the book was knocked out of his hand and a little man was in his lap, holding his face in his tiny hands.

"Link-?"

"Shush. I have been waiting for you to finish that damn book, and you can kiss my ass if you think I'm letting you start another, even thicker book."

"Link… What's the problem though?" Ike asked, still not understanding.

"Those glasses have been driving me insane."

"What do you mean?"

"The second you started reading I was ready to blow you."

"Really? I had no clue these things had that kind of power…" Ike took them off, studying them.

"Put them back on!" Link begged, bouncing a bit.

Ike flashed a mischievous half-smile, earning a whimper from Link. Damn this unbelievably sexy man!

Ike slowly placed the glasses back on and eased in for the kill.

* * *

Okay guys, this is another contribution to the Ike/Link part of things. Honestly, we're going through a drought of it, which means I'm slowly losing inspiration. I have a mission for you:

Write Ike/Link!

It's not hard. It's cute, really. I enjoy writing this pairing. c: But I hate never seeing it. Please guys, just one little oneshot? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? For Smoshy? :D


End file.
